The current art involving the management of Personal Security Devices (PSD), for example, smart cards, requires a multi-step process where all the information necessary to use a PSD is loaded into this PSD prior to distribution, including an initial Personal Identification Number or PIN. The PSD is then sent to the end user followed by a separate letter containing the initial PIN which the user must enter the first time the PSD is used. Another current alternative affixes an adhesive label containing a telephone number on a PSD prior to issuance. This label provides instructions for the end user to telephone a call center to activate the PSD before the device can be used.
The latter and former methods constitute multi-step processes, which adds considerably to the initial distribution and suseq2uent management costs of the PSDs. For example, in issuing smart cards, additional equipment, maintenance, labor and operating costs are required to generate either the separate mailings containing an initial PIN, or to generate adhesive labels to be placed on the smart cards and to operate the call centers which activate the cards.
Another major drawback of the current art concerns the lack of ability to manage information contained within the PSD after the device is issued. Currently, PSDs, which require changes, are either sent back to a central location or simply discarded and replaced with a new device. Both processes are time consuming and costly.